Like A Ditto
by suna's violinist
Summary: Sasuke was enjoying a peaceful day with his team out. however a Crying Naruto appears. sasuke awkwardly tries to comfort him. Sasunaru fluff


**okay i know its been long but i have a reason. the reason is because i will upload a story a little later today or tomorrow called 'The Opheliac In Me' and basically everything that's happened there actually happened to me. i'm planning on updating my other stories sometime this week, maybe.  
**

**Anyways, Enjoy. oh and feel free to tell me my mistakes so i can go back and fix them, other than that, reviews aren't necessary.  
**

Like a Ditto

It was a peaceful day for the young Uchiha. It was peaceful and quiet, for once. It was only quiet because he sent his team(Karin,Juugo,and,Suigetsu) to a little town to acquire food.

'So far, it seemed to be a good day and nothing could change that.' Sasuke thought to himself. He closed his eyes for a moment and a relaxing sigh escaped his lips.

Then, he was tackled to the ground. Before he could activate his Sharingan and beat the crap out of whoever just tackled him, the yellow haired blubbering idiot that was still on top of him was talking. It was then that Sasuke realized it was Naruto and he was crying his eyes out while straddling him.

"Hn. Dobe. What are you doing?" Sasuke said while trying to escape the blonde's hold on him.

"You know Hinata Hyuuga right? She was in our class in the academy. She was there in the Chuunin exams. The really quiet girl." Naruto said while tears continued to pour thru his eyes.

Sasuke thought back and faintly remembered the stuttering and blushing Hyuuga and nodded his head in confirmation and wondered where Naruto where was going with this.

"Well, we started dating a few months ago and I proposed to her a few days ago and, and, and." Naruto said before bursting into another set of tears, only this time he was crying much harder and he couldn't finish his sentence.

Sasuke didn't know why but he was enraged with this Hinata girl. He had an inexplicable urge to hurt her, hell at the moment he hates her more than Itachi.

"and?" Sasuke prompted, trying to get Naruto to finish. Naruto calmed down and took deep breaths before finishing his previous sentence.

"Hinata is pregnant."

Sasuke's eye twitched uncontrollably in anger with a hint of jealously.

"Did you just come here to rub it in my face?" Sasuke growled out, incredibly pissed off. Naruto shook his head wildly.

"I'm a virgin." Naruto stated with a small blush present on his face. That was when everything clicked.

"Hinata cheated on you? With who?" Sasuke said incredulously, not believing the Hyuga heiress would do something like that, more like he didn't knew she was capable of doing something like that without going into a coma.

"Kiba."

"The one with the unhealthy relationship with a dog?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well that sucks." Sasuke said out loud, but inside he was jumping for joy. He felt relieved knowing his Naruto is still pure.

"Can I tag along with you for a while?" Naruto said as he dried his tears with his left hand and got off of Sasuke and sat next to him.

"Shouldn't you be a doing a mission?" Sasuke questioned and sat upright. Naruto nodded at him.

"I asked if I could try to bring you back. Baa-chan was surprised though." Naruto told him as he thought back to Tsunade's surprised face.

"Why? Didn't you do this mission a couple of times already?" Sasuke asked him.

"Well, yeah, but everyone knows that I gave on you." Naruto told him as if he was discussing the weather. Sasuke looked away from him as his face hardened.

'I really don't have anyone left, do I?' he said to himself. Naruto continued his monologue as soon as he saw the look on Sasuke's face.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I still consider you a friend, my most special person. I just gave on trying to bring you back." Naruto told him. Sasuke looked at him as if he was trying to find something.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Cause I know you're going to come back once you kill or find out the truth about Itachi." Naruto told him casually. Sasuke blinked at him.

"The truth?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto got out a scroll from his pouch and handed to the awaiting Uchiha.

"You Uchiha's always going after power." Naruto tsk-ed and shook his head once Sasuke read about his clan, planning to overthrow the Hokage.

"Itachi is innocent? Then why is he with Akatsuki?" Sasuke said confused. Everything he thought he knew is just a lie, a cover up.

"Spy, and he's protecting me, they would have taken me a long time ago already if it wasn't for him." Naruto told him.

"I'm going to destroy Konoha." Sasuke decided.

"You only have to kill the council." Naruto told him while using his puppy face.

"…Fine." Sasuke relented. Naruto grinned.

"Too late." Naruto said happily.

"…W-What?" Sasuke stuttered. Inside Naruto was maniacally laughing at the thought that he got Sasuke to falter his thought process.

"They mysteriously died after I left, they were having lunch it would seem before they died. No one knows why…or so Tsunade says but I think she's secretly thrilled." Naruto said before giving his signature fox grin.

"You…What the hell am I supposed to do know? I have no life." Sasuke said dejectedly.

"…Hey, don't you still have to restore your clan?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"Two problems with that. One, I don't think I want to do that anymore." Sasuke said while eying the folder. "And two, I'm pretty sure I'm gay."

"Oh…well, umm…what do you…umm think of me?" Naruto stuttered.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked. Naruto already knowing the strangeness that is the Uchiha already knew how to translate this 'Hn?' into a 'What do you mean?'.

"Well it's just that…" Naruto's voice broke as he blushed a deep red. He cleared his throat before continuing his sentence. "You know the Kyuubi, right?" Naruto hypothetically asked, procrastinating on what he really wanted to say. "Well, Kyuu doesn't have a real gender, you know like a ditto and umm..."

"Spit it out." Sasuke said with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance at the reference.

"I can get pregnant…" Naruto finished his face a deep color that resembled a tomato.

Sasuke just stared at him for a moment before an evil grin appeared in his face; he then preceded to glomp the blonde.

"Oh Naruto, you basically just sold your soul to me." Sasuke said with his evil smirk. Naruto's face was a mixture of horror and excitement before he escaped Sasuke's clutches and started running a random direction.

"At least buy me Ramen! You pervert!" He screamed out as he continued to run with Sasuke at his heels following him.

**hoped you liked this. if you found any mistakes please tell me and i will go back and fix it, other than that reviews are appreciated but not necessary.**


End file.
